Amber Jackson, Leo's girlfriend
by demigod1019
Summary: Leo, Amber, and Piper go to Strantford Middle School. All three of them are in the same high school class, which moves from class to class all together, until their electives come. But, Leo and Amber have known each other since 3rd grade. They both like each other and don't even know it!
1. Author's note

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and so it might not be the best. I absolutely LOVE Leo and so I thought to make a girlfriend for him named Amber. I know many of you will be mad and think that it is Leo and Calypso, but I made up Amber way before the **House of Hades** came out. This next chapter is a description of Amber. I hope you like it and have a nice day :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so this is the description of Amber. I hope you like it , please review, and have a nice day :D**_

**I only own Amber. Leo and Piper belong to Rick Riordan**

_**Amber Jackson**_

Name: Amber  
Personalitly: Brave, Honest, LOVES water, friendly, outgoing, stubborn, and would die for the ones she loves.  
Looks: Black hair, Sea Greeneyes, Slim and fit, basicly like Percy exept a girl. **(sorry something went wrong with the formatting here :( )**

Godly parent: Poseidon ( also related to Aphrodite) Sibling(s): Percy and Tyson  
Age: Same age as Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank  
Best Friends:Annabeth,Percy, Leo, Jason, especially Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico  
Friends: Everyone  
Crush/Boyfriend: Leo  
Enemies: Kronos, Luke, and Drew  
Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow and a magical aqua green dagger, transforms from silver ring, given by Leo on 5th anniversary(Tyson also help in the magic).  
Special Power: Control water to any kind of advantage, original power, before given ring/sword, but she still uses water, alot. And charmspeak  
Favorite Color: Aqua and Sea Green  
Favorite animal: Cute animals  
Favorite activity: All of them

**Description:**  
I love to hang around with my friends. I love walking on the beach, even if I find monsters, its good training. I love to ride the pegasus, swimming , draw, sing, hang with friends, and read.

**My story:**

My dad had left me and my mom when I was 2 months. After I turned 13, my mom got killed in a fire at her office. Me, Leo, Piper, and confusingly Jason were in the same school for all your life. Piper and I were the beautiful popular kids, but we didn't know. I always thought that Leo was cute and he thought I was cute too, but both of us didn't realize that. I always had a connection with the water. I had arrived with Leo, Jason, and Piper . I made quick friends with everyone at camp, even the Ares cabin.

**How I first kissed Leo:**  
The day after I came back from my first quest, Annabeth left to go look for Percy (who I found out was my brother too), who was missing, and I waited for Annabeth at the beach. Just then Leo came and sat next to me, and said, "Well, we have to go to camp fire tonight to see who is going on the quest." " I know" I said. Then he asked hesitantly " Um, Amber?" "Yha." I said, "Do you think that I'm...weird?" he asked me hesitantly, then I said "No, I actually really like you." I said looking into his deep brown eyes and slowly crept closer to him and gently but quickly tucked your lips onto his, got up, walked away, and turned back to beckon him while looking at him and his stunned expression, with a smile.

**My future**  
I am part of the 8 demi-gods who save the gods and the world. Once it is all over ,Leo asked me out by creating an automaton to ask me to meet him at the beach were we first kissed. When he met me at the beach, he had made a picnic just for the two of us. He had satyrs playing music, and nymphs serving food to me. One nymph gives me a piece of strawberry pie, with a ring on it, and on the napkin, it said "Will you be my wife?" I said yes, and we got married later that year. I will grow up and have 4 kids... Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth naming them after my best friends.

**What others think of me:**  
Percy: I love my sister to death , and she is so sweet, but don't let her calm nature fool you, she is a ball of fury on the battle field.  
Annabeth: She is Percy's sister, so she is mine, and I love her so much. She is so friendly and smart, and she is extremely loyal and will sacrifice herself if her friends are in any kind of danger.  
Jason: She is Piper's best friend, and one of mine. I don't think we could have beat Gaea without her.  
Piper: I LOVE HER! She is the person who I trust the most, and she helps me out with Jason. She is one of the few people who don't treat me just as a pretty face, and she hates Drew just as much as I do. And she is my best friend, we have known each other for a long time.  
Leo: She is my one and only love. I don't know what I could do without her. Even though she is water and I am fire, we are meant to be. She is too good for me. I'm glad I got her before anyone else.  
Nico: She treats me like a brother , and I love her. She blames me for killing the plants( teasingly), and whenever I in trouble she helps me, she is always happy(except for the time when Percy and Annabeth were in Tarturaus), which gives me spirit.  
Thalia: She has skill with a bow, and would make a great hunter, but she's with that Hephaestus boy.  
Connor and Travis: Never prank her. She'll get you back ten times worse.  
Clarisse: She isn't someone who I thought I would like, but she is really nice, and she is too sweet to hate  
Drew: She may have a pretty face, but she isn't anything compared to me. I HATE her.  
Chiron: She is an amazing student, and she is one of my favorites. She is really skilled with a bow and arrow and her sword.  
Mr. D: Amy,... oh yeah good kid  
Poseidon: I love my daughter with all my heart, and I could not be any prouder


	3. Chapter 2

**I only own Amber. Leo and Piper belong to Rick Riordan**

Amber's POV

I walk out of class and am extremely happy at the fact that 2nd period was over, I had English for 1st and 2nd period. My heart raced at the fact that we are going to Yosemite on Sunday! I walk over to my locker, insert my lock combination, and swing my locker open. If you look inside my locker, you would see a brown box of Josh Hutcherson's face everywhere. My whole locker is almost covered in different pictures of Josh Hutcherson. He is the most handsome actor I have ever seen in my life so far, every day I dreamed at the thought to be his girlfriend, but sadly he is 21 and I am 16. I love him so much, he acted in so many amazing movies and acted as Pita Melark in the Hunger Games movie, he is my hero. I grab my books and shut my locker, when Piper, my absolute best friend in this universe since 3rd grade, comes behind me as I walk to the history class room to drop-off my backpack.

"It sucks to have Language Arts 1st and 2nd period!" Piper said, opening the door to history.

"Yeah, all the other classes have it separate times throughout the day!" I say as I go to my seat and put my backpack down.

"Hello Mr. Martin," Piper says as she walks over to the history teacher's desk, "are we going to do a review to day or watch a video, because we are leaving for Yosemite this weekend."

"We will be watching a video on Theodore Roosevelt." the history teacher says, with his head stuck in his laptop.

"Thank you." Piper says as we both walk out the door to go to break.

" You excited for Yosemite? Because I am!" I say as I jump up and twirl around in the middle of the courtyard.

"Of course!" Piper says

After that, we just keep on talking about what we will do in Yosemite, until Amelia Brandon caught Piper and dragged her away. Amelia Brandon is just another one of those annoying but mean girls who goes around stealing people's best friend. She was my best friend (according to her) last year and used to tell me lies about my friends and hurt me with those lies, alot. Still she tries to be my best friend and I really don't let her, so now she is stealing mine and is very mean to me. I can't say anything to Piper about it, because I don't know if she likes Amelia or not. I keep walking thinking to myself until I ran into Leo.

"Sorry." I say as I put my palm on his shoulder.

"It's fine Wet Jet." he says teasingly

"Will you stop calling me that, hu Robotics Boy?" I ask him, putting my hand on my hip.

"Probably...never!"

Leo has been calling me 'Wet Jet' since he saw me in a swimming competition once. I usually am the fastest one of the batch and so he saw me zooming through the water. After that he has called me 'Water Jet ', it is so annoying! I talk with him and his friends for sometime, I laugh louder and stronger as the time went by. I laugh so much that my stomach starts to ache. Right when I control myself enough to talk properly, the bell rings and everyone starts to go to class. I walk over with Leo, still letting out a little laugh here and there, to the history class. We all stand in front of the class in a line, waiting for the teacher to let us in. There I stand, until a girl named Sristia came and stood next to me.

She is one of the most annoying and weird girls. She is new this year and she comes up to everyone asking them if she could touch them (*shuddering*)! She acts like everyone's best friend and talks to them like this,"Sowwy" or "I vove you." The worst part is that she keeps telling me weird facts and/or stories about her life and she will open her book before a test, close it, and ask me a question about something that will be in the book! She has many other creepy things, but if I list them, it will take all day.

I try to scoot away, because I know that she wanted to tell me something weird. Lucky for me, the teacher opened the door and we all rush inside. We all sit in our seats and immediately started talking. The classroom gets really loud until the teacher blasts some music and the whole class get stunned and stopped talking.

"Ok class, today we will watch a documentary on Theodore Roosevelt, but remember you have a test on our current chapter on the Thursday you guys come back from Yosemite." he says as he hovers his hand over his laptop keys as if ready to blast the music again just in case the kids start to talk again.

No one said a word and Mr. Martin turns the documentary on. It doesn't take me long to doze off and fall asleep.

* * *

(**Now it is lunch, yes I skipped 2 periods, it would be super boring, and after that I will skip period 6 and 7 keep reading:D)**

I walk out of speech and debate with my stomach gurgling at the thought that I have to debate after the Yosemite and that I am hungry. I hate talking in front of people. Well, I don't care about that right now, I am starving! I run to my locker throw my books into my backpack, grab my lunch, and sit down where my friends and I usually sit. I open my lunch and stuff my face with food.

"Hey, did you get that pic I sent you?" my friend Resha says as she sits down next to me (she loves Josh Hutcherson and The Hunger Games series like me, a lot. And so does Piper)

"Which one?" I said as I pack up my lunch.

"The one where Pita was holding the bread in front of the bakery and next to his pic was a little verse of 'Set Fire to the Rain' in Hunger Games version." she says as she ate her lunch.

I squeal and exclaim, "Oh My Gosh! Does it have a pic of Josh Hutcherson next to it!"

"Wow, calm down Amber!" shouts a girl named Sonia Nanda, who I despise since last year.

She was my friend last year until she started getting super mean with me after winter break. She used to go around, gossiping about me and ignoring me completely. She hits on so many boys and is so loud! What does she want, the whole school to hear her conversation?!

I ignore her and kept talking, screaming, and looking at the expression on people's faces as they walk by. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Leo. I instantly look at him, for who knows why. I keep looking at him and nodding as Resha keeps talking, as if I am totally listening to her talking to me. I turn my head the second Leo turns and looks in my direction. I walk to my locker, wondering why I was looking at Leo. Right after the bell rang, I throw my lunch box in my locker, get my backpack and P.E. bag, and head for the girls changing rooms.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Now it's Leo's turn to tell the story. I hope you like it and have a nice day! :D**_

_******I only own Amber. Leo and Piper belong to Rick Riordan**_

Leo's POV

I walked to the boys dorm room and smacked my backpack on top of my bed and lay there for a little while, thinking how fun Yosemite would be. Finally, I little break from all this school nonsense. I hate school, alot! The only reason I like it is because of after school robotics and that I have friends. If I didn't go to school, I would be a loner. A lot of the times humor was a good way to hide the pain inside me that stayed like it had made it's own home there. I got up, grabbed a duffel bag, threw my clothes on the bed, grabbed my wallet, and stepped out of my dorm room. I saw alot of kids walking outside too, probably doing what I am, last minute shopping.

I walked down the street to the Target close by and saw many kids there who I knew. I walked inside, grabbed a cart, got out me shopping list, and went to the shoes isle. I saw a person in front of the hiking boots, who didn't expect to see at all, Amber. She was looking at every boot carefully, try them on, and then walk down the isle as if hiking. It was so funny to watch. I didn't realized, but I was watching her for around 2 minutes. Then, something inside urged me to go up to her and say,"Boo!"

"Boo!" I exclaimed right in Amber's ears while she was looking carefully at the boots.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she turned around, flinging her arms everywhere as if swatting a fly with her hands, "Leo! WHAT THE HECK! What is wrong with you!"

" Hey, what are you doing here, you usually don't last minute shop." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, then your statement is very, very wrong," she said putting a box of boots in her cart, "I last minute shop all the time!"

"Same." I said lifting my hand trying to high-five her.

"Ummm... no." she said nodding her head side to side and turning her cart to go in the next isle she needed to go in.

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed

" Ok, I have time." she said turning around

I looked into her cart and saw a pile of clothes and a few other things. I turned around, grabbed a pair of boots i like, put them on, walked in them, and then threw them into the cart. Amber and I quietly walked through Target, getting stuff, laughing and telling stories along the way. After we were done, we both walked to the cashier. Amber had a round three bags of stuff, while I had one.

"How do you have money to pay for that stuff?!" I exclaimed on the walk back to the rooms.

" I babysit a really rich kid after school sometimes." she said as we came to the girls dorm rooms

She waved goodbye and for some reason, I waved back as if in a daze. I kept waving when David ( a kid who goes to my school) came up to me and asked me what I was doing. I walked back with David, wondering why on Earth was I waving to Amber when she wasn't there. I stepped into to my room to find my roommate Russel sitting on his bed, which was above mine. He was sitting in his pjs and probably waiting for me, he probably isn't going to pack until tomorrow night.

"What took you so long?!" he said hopping off his bunk

" I was at Target doing some last minute shopping." I said as I started to pack

" Really?"

"Yes really, now let me pack, you aren't going to pack till tomorrow." I said as I pushed him away

Russel had a tendency off saying things which get me off track really easily.

"Ok, I see how this is." he said making a sassy face as he climbed up the ladder to his bunk

"Oh, shut up Russel." I said waving my hand in the air in his direction

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 8 pm, and that was Russel's sleepy time. After that, Russel didn't say anything and I could tell that he was asleep. If Russel doesn't say anything in every few seconds, then that mean there is something wrong with him or he is asleep. I rolled my eyes and kept packing. After an hour or so, I was done with packing and other things for Yosemite. I looked down at watch and it read 9:10, I had a few more minutes till curfew. So, I changed and turned my laptop on. I checked my email and started chatting with my friends. Suddenly, I went onto google images and searched random pics. Suddenly, I saw a really funny picture of Josh Hutcherson and remembered how much Amber loved him.

"I need to send this to Amber

Suddenly, someone came and knocked on the door. A dorm teacher popped his head into the room.

"Leo Valdez, turn off your computer and go to sleep!" he whispered

I looked down on my watch and realized it was past curfew time.

" Can I..."

" No, Valdez," he said coming to my laptop and closing the lid, " sleep."

I groaned, dropped my shoulders, and hopped into bed. My mind and heart raced at the fact we were leaving on Sunday for Yosemite. The 8th graders, 6th graders, and the teachers who aren't coming with us must be so happy. Soon my eyelids started to grow heavy and closed.

* * *

I woke up to the sound off the huge bell that rang in the morning for everyone in the dorms to wake up, and so did Russel. I got out off bed and changed into the school uniform ( yes a uniform, that just sucked). I rushed into the bathroom, took a shower ( for some reason I did, I usually don't take a shower, but some tingly feeling inside me dragged me into the shower), made my hair, brushed, grabbed my backpack, and looked at Russel, who was standing there laughing.

"What's so funny? Are you you still laughing at how I look in the uniform?!" I said looking at the boy who stood in the room trying to control his laughter.

" There-there-isn't-any-school-today-it's-Sa-Saturda y!" he said in the middle of his laughing

" What! Oh, yeah today is Saturday." I said as I realized that today was a weekend

I guess I won't be able to see Amber, which strangely I wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Yosemite chapeters are all in Amber's point of view **

**I don't own Piper and Leo.**

Amber's POV

Finally, it was Sunday, the day we leave for Yosemite. Piper and I run out of our room with all our bags. We run onto the basketball court only for Freshmans during school hours, and find lots of our friends there. I put my stuff down and walk over to the teachers, were we had to find out our hiking groups. Fate sadly, put me into Coach Gardner's group. Luckily Piper was in my group, but so is Amelia and Sristia. Then, I lean over to get a peep of the list. There was one name I was looking for: Leo. Sadly, he is in Ms. Plátano, yes her name did mean banana. Why I am sad, I don't know.

Soon we were boarding the bus. I go to put my luggage in the space under the bus, only to find Leo sitting inside grabbing all the luggage and putting it farther inside. After we put all of our luggage into the bus, I sit in the back of the bus with all of my friends and Piper. Then, I catch a glimpse of Leo. Instantly, my head turns in his direction, he is sitting in the front with his friends. For some reason, every time I see him my heart skips a beat. After the bus starts, we all start to ask if anyone brought movies to watch. Soon we find out that there are no DVDs for us to watch, so we (the girls in the back) decide to sing. After an hour or so, it turned into a sing off. It is super fun. I could tell that Coach Gardner and Ms. Plátano are getting annoyed, so they put on a movie and tell us to be quiet. I really don't think anyone is watching the movie. Soon both buses (the 2nd bus was the other half of the kids) stop at a park and get out for lunch.

" Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber!" Jennifer, a girl in the other bus.

"What?"

"We watched A Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"WHAT?!"

" Yeah, I saw Josh in it."

"I heard Josh!" Piper says running over

"They got to watch A Journey to the Center of the Earth, while we were watching Over the Hedge!"

"Jen!" screams her best friend

I walk over to were my friends are sitting. After I finish my lunch, I walk over to the bathroom and wash my hands. When I step out, I see my friends hanging out with the boys. I look inside the circle they had formed, only to find Leo the center of their circle. I slowly step out of the circle. Suddenly, an arm grabs my wrist. It was Leo

" Hey Amber, come play with us!" he says as I turn around.

" No Leo, later."

"Come on you love this game."

" What is it?"

" Dumb Sharads."

"Oh, I love that game!"I said as I step in closer to Leo

My heart beat really fast and I have a warm and tingly feeling inside me. I look down inside a top hat and grab a little piece of paper. I open it and it read 'Tris and Four' **(hopefully you are getting my** **reference ;)( Divergent trilogy)) **. I gasp and I don't know what to do. Instantly, I hold up four fingers.

"Four words!" someone says

I shake my head, then I hold up two fingers

"Two words!" someone screams, I nod and hold up four fingers again.

"Four words?!"

I shook my head and stick out my chest and act as if I am showing my muscles

"A guy!" My face brightened and I wave my hand and then hold up four fingers again.

"OH! Four! As in Tobias?!" I nod

I struggled with the next word. How do I do it? Then Leo walked over and peered over me and looked at the paper I was staring at. He kept staring, I feel short, I am 5' 2" but I feel short when Leo is around because he is 5' 6".

"I'll help you" he whispered, as soon as he did I felt his warm breath against my ear and I sighed, for some weird reason.

Suddenly, he grabs my waist and electrcity surges through me. I catch my breath and then slowly put my hands around his neck, and start smiling. I try to stop smiling but I can't. Soon some guesses the correct answer and all the teachers call us back to the bus. When we get inside, and the movie starts again. This time I am watching. After the movie finished, we start to sing again, but still it didn't have the same 'thing' to it, so we stop.I decide to nap. I spread my bangs in front of my face, tiled my 'Amber' cap in front of my face and dozed off. After a few minutes, I wake up and start to look out the window because I knew our destination is getting closer. I look around to see beautiful mountains, trees, leaves, and lots of grass.

"This doesn't look like a place that it would snow in." I said turning around to look at my best friend

"I know right!" she says looking out the window, taking pictures at the same time I take pictures.

When we come, it is just chaos. Kids are jumping, screaming, and trying to get out of the bus they had been sitting in for hours. Finally, when we get our stuff, we walk outside and waited until we get our next set of directions. We all talk and watch the other Strantford High School campus. Finally the teachers come up to us and told the options we had to do right now. I decide to take the go to the gift store option. I get in the line that had formed in front of the teacher who would take us to the gift shop. For some reason I really want Leo to come, but he probably didn't. We walked to the gift shop and clumped around the entrance.

"You guys get out of the way." Mrs. Mirchy said

We all split onto two different sides. Many of my friends aren't there so I start to talk with Amelia, she was nice to talk with for a little while until her many flaws start to show. Piper is there but she was playing something with the boys. We laugh and talk until I catch a glimpse of Leo in the circle of boys Piper was playing with. I got up and start to play with them. Soon, I have to go inside

* * *

We got in trouble, yes we did first day here and we get in trouble! We didn't make in time for dinner! After dinner, we go back and sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Piper and Leo.**

"Amber! Amber! Amber! Wake up right now Amber or else we will get late again!" Sristia exclaims

"Let her sleep Sristia, it is 5:45" Amelia says

"But...Amber get up!" Sristia exclaims, shaking me

"Wha? I'm up, I'm up." I say trying to open my eyes

"Good, get up" she says

"It is 5:45, you don't have to be mean and wake her up so early!1" Piper says

"How did you sleep?" Amelia asks me

"Like a rock." I say as I rub the clouds out of my eyes

"We couldn't sleep that well." Piper says

"It's freezing!" I say, getting out of my sleeping bag and rubbing the sides of my arm

"Yeah, we have been trying to turn it on for the past few minutes!" Sristia exclaims

I roll my eyes and look at Piper who was giving me 'I am sorry she woke you up so early' look. I go to get my hair brush from the shelf, and suddenly trip on my sleepy foot. I knock into Piper and we both fall onto the heater that we don't know how to turn on. Suddenly, it turns on and we all start to laugh. After that, we go outside and go to the bathroom. When we get in we saw a group of girls, who were from another school, were talking about how they saw bears last night. They were totally hallucinating. Finally, when we were done with brushing our teeth, we came back to our cabin. It was 6am, I had an hour and 15min left. I was totally pissed I was woken up so early for nothing!

Soon, it was time for breakfast. We all walked to dinning hall wondering what was for breakfast. We come inside and sat down on my table. I get my food and talk with my friends, catching a glance of Leo whenever I laugh. Soon I was done with eating breakfast I walk over to the guys, who suddenly start to arm-wrestle. I watch Leo beat a lot of them and then start to cheer on for the opponent, teasingly. Then, it was time to leave. We walk back to our cabins and get into our warm clothes and get ready to head out on our hike. I come out off our cabin, to find it raining outside, and it was cold, real cold. I walk to our usual meting place and met our hike leader...

* * *

**(The hike is over now)**

'squish, squish, squish', my boots make that noise every time I take a step. I am socked and just had the wettest hike of my life, for now. I run to our cabin, being very careful not to trip on the snow that fell after the rain stopped this morning. We all burst into our cabins.

"Haaaa." we all sigh, feeling the warmth of our heater.

"I am going to dry out my wet self now." I say taking of my wet things and hanging them over the heater.

"You talking a shower?" Piper asks me as she hung her wet things over the heater with the other two girls.

"I am wet and sweaty!" I scream in frustration

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course!" I say as I put my hand on her shoulder

I grab my stuff and said as I point to the door, "Let us go!"

Piper walked outside and says, "Can I borrow your soap?"

"Yeah, sure"

Suddenly, I slip on the stairs, which are covered in snow.

"Woah! You ok?!" Piper exclaims

"I...I...I...I...am...ok..." I laugh so hard that I can't get up.

I walk to the bathroom with Piper and I can't help but laugh, and people don't stop looking at me as if I am a wako until I got into the bathroom.

* * *

**She is done with her shower and it is time for diner  
**

I walk in our huddle as Piper keeps teasing me because I was talking with Leo before we left for diner. I just roll my eyes and walk ahead. Soon, we get to the dinning hall and I sit down. After I get my diner and I was done eating, I walk over to the boys table again and start to talk with them.

"You want this cake?" Leo asks me

"No thanks, there is probably something wrong with it." I said as is poke the cake with my nail.

"No there isn't!" Leo said

"Um...then why is there pepper on it?" I ask as I wave the pepper bottle in the air

"How did you know?"

"Because Leo Valdez, I have known you and your pranks since you where 8." I say, putting the pepper down

"Oh, hey Sonia? You want this cake?" Leo asks Sonya as she passed by the boys table, like she always does, trying to show off her 'beauty'

"Oh, ok." she said, glad that a cute boy noticed her.

(Wait! Did I just call Leo Valdez cute?!)

I watch with pure pleasure as Sonia reaches for a fork and cut the cake in a little piece to put in her mouth. Leo winked at me as she put the piece in her mouth.

"Aw! Leo! What did you do with this cake?!"

"Oh, I'm coming Piper!" I said faking Piper calling my name.

I walk over to Piper and smil as I saw her talking to Ash, the guy who I taught was perfect for Piper. He was tall, tanned, he has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and short slightly curly hair. Soon it was time for us to go to our cabins. We walk back, only to find out that we had to go to that theater again.

* * *

**They are in the theater now**

I sit down on the floor, in front of Piper and Amelia, because Amelia doesn't let me sit next to Piper. I try to watch the little presentation the people of the camp had arranged, but I struggle to keep my eyes open. Suddenly, they pass out little colored cards for kids to read. As the colors came up on the screen, they kids who have the matching color get up and read what it says on the card. Suddenly, Leo get up and Piper and Amelia start to giggle and tug at my shirt, instantly I turn around and roll my eyes. After the presentation, we walk back to our cabins. I stepp into my cabin, slip on my sweats, hop into bed, and start to talk to everyone. We had secret spillers for a bit and then we go to sleep.


End file.
